One Windy Evening
by Automatic Flower
Summary: [One shot] Disobeying Naraku's orders, Kagura veers off track in search of a long-haired, amber-eyed, stoic inu youkai...


A/N: What is there to say? I might not be continuing CITR, but I probably will be...another fic is coming really soon...  
  
Enjoy this one.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
One Windy Evening  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Kagura scoffed as she flew through the air on her feather.  
  
.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagura," Naraku spoke in a commanding voice.  
  
From the shadows, Kagura appeared before her 'master'.  
  
"Go and see what Inu-Yasha and his friends are doing right now," he continued. "And do not let them see you."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Bastard," Kagura muttered. "Thinks he can control me, huh? Well, I'll show him. If it's the last thing I do, I swear I will get revenge through everything he's put me through..."  
  
With that, the wind sorceress veered off the course she was flying, in search of something else.  
  
To be more precise, someone else.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through the woods, Rin asleep on Ah-Un. Jaken of course, was somewhere behind them...but that didn't matter.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Rin had awakened. She looked up wearily at the 'cold-hearted' demon that had revived her.  
  
"What is it?" The demon lord responded.  
  
"Rin is hungry..."  
  
"You may go find food."  
  
Breaking into a smile, the little girl climbed off the two-headed dragon and trotted off, Ah-Un following.  
  
Jaken snorted. "Stupid little human wench."  
  
Bam  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Why did you hit this faithful servant?"  
  
"Go follow Rin and make sure she is safe."  
  
Grumbling, the green midget shuffled away.  
  
.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around on the spot. Actually, he didn't send Jaken just to protect Rin. Ah-Un could practically do a better job. What he did send them off was because...  
  
Winds picked up. The trees, flowers and grass blew around wildly.  
  
'The scent of the bastard Naraku...'  
  
No...  
  
It was the same, yet it was different. What did it smell like? Slightly like cinnamon. It was familiar; however he couldn't quite place his finger on it...  
  
A giant feather appeared in the sky, descending.  
  
'That's who it is...'  
  
Kagura.  
  
As much as he hated to admit, she looked almost mystical as she descended on the feather. Her black hair framed her delicately shaped face, and brought out the redness of her eyes.  
  
Blood red eyes.  
  
The wind sorceress stepped off the feather. It immediately shrunk back to its original size. Sticking it back into her hair, Kagura bowed slightly.  
  
"Yo."  
  
Yo. No one dared to say 'yo' to him, the demon lord of the west.  
  
"What business do you have here?"  
  
Kagura twitched in annoyance. Gods, this guy was stuck up. What crawled up his ass and died?  
  
"I'm not telling you if you're going to act so almighty."  
  
She had fire.  
  
No one dared to talk back to him. Well, unless they were just begging to be killed. Strangely, Sesshoumaru felt amused. However, he was a lord and had to keep his dignity. He couldn't go around playing games.  
  
"You are a woman, born from Naraku. I am a very busy person. I do not need to know what business you have here, since it would only waste my time." He turned around and began walking away.  
  
Kagura felt as if she should teach him a lesson. 'That son of a...'  
  
But then again, he was a dog, so that wouldn't be so much of an insult.  
  
"Naraku plans on killing every person who possesses Shikon shards. You have one." Kagura spoke abruptly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped. Turning around, he spoke. "Are you a fool? Do you really think I would allow someone as Naraku to kill me? I, Sesshoumaru, would not die as easily as that."  
  
Kagura twitched with annoyance once again. "Maybe I shouldn't have warned you at all, then. Naraku has almost the entire jewel. In addition, he is not one to play fair. He will go to any lengths to retrieve the whole Shikon no Tama. He uses traps. He uses tricks. He uses his servants to fight for him."  
  
Pain, sadness, anger, and hurt flickered in her eyes for a moment. The next moment, it was gone.  
  
But Sesshoumaru picked it up.  
  
For the first time in his life, the demon lord of the west didn't know what to say. He decided to voice his thoughts.  
  
"Are you asking me to free you from him, or are you warning me?"  
  
Kagura was slightly surprised at his question. Was it just her, or did he seem almost...caring?  
  
Caring.  
  
"Then I suppose both."  
  
.  
  
The two demons stood in silence for a while.  
  
Comforting silence.  
  
What was it that made the demon lord attracted to the wind sorceress? Why did this woman intrigue him?  
  
Blood red eyes.  
  
Cinnamon scent.  
  
Ebony black hair.  
  
The fire within her.  
  
She was like the wind. She needed freedom. She needed to be able to fly without any binds or boundaries.  
  
She wasn't vile. She didn't want to follow orders. But she was forced to.  
  
.  
  
'Why do I feel nervous when I'm around him? Please tell me I'm not falling for him...' Kagura thought.  
  
But it was too late to turn back. Glancing at him, she took in all his features.  
  
Golden eyes.  
  
Silver hair.  
  
Grace.  
  
Something about him entranced her. When she set eyes on him, she couldn't tear her gaze away.  
  
Their eyes met. Neither could look away.  
  
"Can you help me kill Naraku?" Kagura whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't speak for a moment.  
  
"You should kill him on your own."  
  
Even though the words seemed rather harsh, there was no repulsion in his voice.  
  
Kagura did something she rarely did.  
  
She smiled.  
  
And so did he.  
  
.  
  
Alright, that one was for all the Sess/Kagura fans.  
  
And also to a particular person who has been constantly demanding me write for Sess/Kagura fluff...I think you know who you are...cough  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
